


Вырос (Grown Up)

by Anonymous



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Oscar used to be Baphomet, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Yellowstone Magic (Blaseball Team)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: А кровавые дожди всё так же приятны, как и раньше.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Вырос (Grown Up)

Капля крови остаётся на руке, растекаясь по грубой поверхности перчатки. Ещё одна, вот их уже десятки, сотни. Синоптики не соврали: кровавый дождь завис над полем ровно по расписанию.

Оскар смотрит вверх, разглядывает багровые узоры в клубах тьмы. Небеса вспыхивают алым огнём, чтобы затем погаснуть под сотканный из криков гром. Кровь заливает глаза, и Оскар вспоминает о своём прошлом, том самом, которое он отчаянно пытается забыть. В его бурной молодости Ад был для него всем, но он вырос из этого. Ему больше не нужны жертвоприношения, чтобы поднять самооценку. Он уже взрослый.

А кровавые дожди всё так же приятны, как и раньше.


End file.
